It's not too complicated, you just don't get it
by Thomas Bourne
Summary: This is simply a fanfic of Sasuke X Hinata. This couple seems very possible. Hinata, unable to get the oblivious Naruto to realize she likes him, is wooed by a charming Sasuke, who has fallen for her for various reasons.
1. Chapter 1: First Time

**It's not too complicated, you just don't get it**

Quick Setting Update:

**In order to make this seem as legit as possible, I fit it into this little time slot and tweaked the plot a bit. Basically here's how it is. Shortly after killing Itachi, Sasuke is brought to Tobi so that he can be told the truth about Itachi. Sasuke accepts it, but he is no longer bent on revenge. Something inside of him yearns to return to his comrades, and so he leaves Akatsuki and Tobi behind, disbands and leaves Taka, and returns to Konoha. To all wondering, yes, he has Mangekyou Sharingan. Is this going to have an impact on the story? No. But to avoid complications, he's jacked Itachi's eyes and now he has perfect mangekyou. To avoid further complications, no, Pain's invasion is not happening. Tobi realizes that without Sasuke on his side, he needs to find another excuse to claim that he has a large amount of manpower. The truth is, he doesn't have that many Akatsuki left. Plus, this is a Romance fanfic. You won't be seeing Akatsuki, ever. At most you're getting one or two action sequences when reading this. Oh yeah, before I forget, please don't expect all chapters to be this long. This is the first chapter, and so it's required for me to make it include lots of events. It's kind of like a Pilot. Enjoy. **

Chapter 1

Sasuke had never particularly been interested in showing emotions. Acting cool as Naruto called it, was just Sasuke holding everything inside and passing everything external off as an annoyance. When he first walked through the gates of Konoha wearing his white short sleeve jacket with the zipper three quarters of the way up, and the matching gray pants, Sasuke had been greeted by Naruto and Sakura, and tons of fangirls and other comrades. He greeted them with emotions they had never seen him display. Emotions referred to one emotion, happiness. He was not "emo", but he had never particularly shown a happy side of himself to people. So when Sasuke walked through with a full on smile, people were obviously taken aback. Sasuke embraced several people, and shook Naruto's hand. When Naruto made a dumb comment, Sasuke replied with a casual "Hmph!" and then a smirk as he said "Dumbass." This infuriated Naruto for only 30 seconds, before he returned to his goofy grin. Everyone was happy to have 16 year old Sasuke Uchiha back in Konoha.

Sasuke's main concern was getting back to good graces with all of his comrades in Konoha. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the girls always derailed this by trying to force their love onto him. Such things would never get his attention. Sasuke was not attracted to girls freaking out over his good looks. From day one of his return, he'd expected that one day he'd have to revive the Uchiha Clan by starting a family. He was a bit young to be thinking of such things, but Sasuke considered that it'd take him a while to find a girl. He'd thought that nobody in Konoha could interest him, and that he'd have to go out again to find someone. That is, until he spotted her when training with Naruto. It had been a very routine spar, resulting with Sasuke beating Naruto to the ground without breaking a sweat. "Six months and you're telling me all you learned is a technique you're not even allowed to use? Talk about stupidity." While Naruto was going ballistic, Sasuke noticed the girl that was watching from behind a tree. His Sharingan allowed him to zoom in, and see who it was. Her silky smooth black hair dropped to her shoulders, and her pristine, flawless pale skin added to the enchanting look. Her pale lavender eyes only furthered this complexion as one looked at her young, soft features, and the faint blush that came to her cheeks. She was timid, and she wore a violet coat and gray pants. She had an hourglass figure, and a large chest that was hidden by the coat, though Sasuke saw her body shape with his Sharingan anyway. She was stunningly beautiful, and he did not recognize her. This meant that she did not hound him, and she did not try to rape him. Such a beautiful girl that didn't exhibit the traits Sasuke disliked was bound to catch his eye. At first he thought that she was watching him, and his heart skipped a beat. Later however, he realized that she was watching Naruto. It took Sasuke a while to piece her identity together, but then he realized that he was Hinata Hyuuga.

She was possible the most dazzling, and beautiful person Sasuke had ever seen. "Hey?" Naruto asked, puzzled. He reached out when Sasuke didn't respond, preparing to slap him. "What?" Sasuke asked, coming to his senses. "Where are you looking?" Naruto asked suspiciously, looking closely at Sasuke. "None of your business, loser." Sasuke replied. Rather then grow angered by this, Naruto grinned. Things were back to how they had been, but with a stronger bond of friendship between the two of them. Sasuke recognized this, but he did not much care for it at that moment. He wanted to see Hinata. She was all that he could think of, and his mind was buzzing with her face.

It was almost like his obsession with Itachi that he had once held, the obsession with his revenge. Sasuke wandered the streets of Konoha, searching for Hinata. At last, he found her, just in time to watch her walk into her house. Sasuke quickly analyzed the house, memorizing its appearance and address. After Sasuke was confident that the house was in his memory, he went home himself, and fell into a deep sleep, where dreams of Hinata sprang to his mind.

Sasuke awoke to a bright, crispy morning. He left his house, not quite remembering what had happened the night previously. Then, the image hit him, and he remembered the girl that had caught his eye. He had to know more about her; he had to see why she attracted him like that. Sasuke waited outside of Hinata's house, hidden inside some bushes. He was a master of stealth, and so he was able to make no noise, and he was able to breathe so lightly, that he appeared to be a corpse. When Hinata left her house, Sasuke applied his mastery of stealth to tailing her. Sasuke followed Hinata, only to realize that she was hiding behind objects too, and tailing someone else. She was tailing Naruto, just watching him. Sasuke heavily doubted that she did this on a day to day basis, so there had to be some kind of special occasion. He noticed the sad look on her face, and he wanted to make her stop. He didn't want to see Hinata sad, though he would not tell her that himself, and he would never let such an emotion reach the surface anyway. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see why Hinata was so sad. He then saw Sakura, and she was conversing with Naruto.

"So that's it…Hinata likes Naruto, but Naruto likes Sakura…" Sasuke sighed quietly, making sure that he was not heard. There was a large amount of irony in this situation. He could have any girl he wanted, but the one that he did want liked Naruto, who had a very hard time with girls. Sasuke continued following Hinata even after she stopped following Naruto. She met up with Kiba and Shino, her teammates, and trained with them, ate with them, socialized with them. During this time, Sasuke saw a smile light up her face, and it was as if the sun shined brighter than before. When she stopped smiling, the sun seemed dimmer than before, less impressive. Sasuke felt his heart catch in his chest, and he wished that Hinata would smile that way for him. Sasuke was not a particularly hesitant person. He was confident, and took action when he needed to. Sasuke knew what to do if he wanted to woe Hinata. It was only the second day of knowing her, but Sasuke realized only too quickly that he liked her.

Sasuke left his hiding spot, and traveled, still unnoticed, some distance ahead down the street Hinata was walking through. He arrived at some random shop. Sasuke began counting in his mind. He estimated about 100 seconds before Hinata got there. He had to hurry. Sasuke quickly bought some pork buns at the shop he was at, taking them to go. They were known for their speed, so this pleased Sasuke. He had three boxes altogether, and he started walking down the road. Sasuke was skilled at prediction even without his Sharingan, and so he stopped walking when he saw Hinata come into view. She was distracted, he noticed, obviously mulling over what she'd seen between Naruto and Sakura earlier that day. Sasuke angled himself properly, and waited. His planning was rewarded a few seconds later when Hinata bumped into him, causing him to drop the boxes, and all of his pork buns to spill out onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata exclaimed. "It's alright, don't worry about it." Sasuke replied, playing it cool, casual. "I wasn't paying attention, and I didn't watch where I was going!" Hinata said. "S-sorry!" Sasuke looked into Hinata's eyes, and flashed a smile. "It's fine, really." Hinata shook her head. "I have to make it up to you!" she exclaimed. "Let me go buy some more for you now." Hinata reached into her pockets, and pulled out her wallet, only to discover that it was empty. "Why don't we put this off until another occasion?" Sasuke asked casually. He finished by saying, "We can eat together. It would be nice to get to know the other Chuunin. Previous allegations stopped me from doing that." Hinata seemed taken aback, realizing who exactly she was talking to it seemed. "All right" she said. She was kind, and really seemed at that point to want to help Sasuke out, for her eyes showed nothing but concern and sorrow for Sasuke. "Are you free tomorrow?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah." Hinata replied. "Noon then?" "Sure." Sasuke gave a small smile to Hinata, which she returned. "See you then", Sasuke said as his heart pounded. "We'll meet here." Hinata nodded, and the two of them walked away. Sasuke could not believe it, and he also could not stop his heart from pounding with joy. When Sasuke returned home, he fell asleep so he could wake up and go to his date.

When Sasuke awoke, he already knew what was planned for that day. He got dressed, prepared himself, and left his house. When Sasuke arrived back at the shop he'd been at the day previously, he saw Hinata coming from the opposing direction. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed. "Did you wait for a long time?" Sasuke smiled at her. "I only just got here also", he said. Sasuke walked up to the chef, and ordered some things for himself, and then asked Hinata what she wanted. She told him that she should be ordering and paying, but Sasuke told her that company was good enough repayment, seeing as he didn't know too many people that well. Sasuke and Hinata ate in silence at first, but Hinata quickly struck up a conversation. "Does Sharingan help you a lot?" Sasuke thought that it was a poor first topic, but he couldn't think of anything better so he couldn't judge. "Yeah", he said. "Predicting my opponents is hugely advantageous, especially if I can copy them. How about Byakugan?" Hinata seemed to shrink as she spoke. "It's good, and I've gotten good at seeing long distance and reading chakra and such, but it's discouraging. Neji is always ahead of me." Sasuke put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and looked at her. "You'll catch up." Hinata smiled at him, asking if he really thought so. Sasuke of course replied to her with a yes, and the two of them stood up, leaving the area. "Let me take you to some places", Hinata said. "I'd still like to make it up to you for yesterday's accident." Sasuke nodded, seizing his chance. The rest of the day was spent with them going to random places such as training areas, game areas, and shops. At last, with night falling, Sasuke walked Hinata home. On the way, a new conversation struck.

"Do you like Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Hinata turned red instantly, and began stuttering. "I-I…Well I…You see I-I…" Sasuke cut her off. "He's the one that inspired you to try harder, isn't he?" Hinata nodded. "He's like a role model. Hinata, you should be thankful to him, and certainly love him in some way, but it would be healthier to like someone else. He already likes Sakura." Hinata sighed. "I know…" she said. "But I can't get over things like that too easily, and the best that I can really do is watch from a distance and love him in spirit, even if he never returns it. That's what I owe him." "No, you can't throw your ability to love away for him." Sasuke disagreed. "Your debt is paid by the support that you send him by following him all around." Hinata gasped at Sasuke's knowledge, turning a deep red. "I won't tell", Sasuke promised, "But I still think you should try to forget about him." "Thank you", Hinata said, reaching up to kiss Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke put his hand on Hinata's cheek. She was warm, and her lips made him want to just go in. "There are other people", he said.

Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes. "I…" she whispered, unable to say something, "I…" Sasuke smiled at Hinata. "I like you." He said confidently. "I say that after only knowing you for two days, but it's the truth." Hinata looked strangely at Sasuke. "I…I'm the same way. It's only been a few hours but your words…they made me realize…you've made me realize…You're a good guy. I think I might like you too." She leaned in, as did Sasuke, their lips meeting. It was just a small touch at first, like two flies bumping against each other. Next thing they knew, they were pressed up firmly against each other in an embrace. Sasuke kissed Hinata fiercely, passionately, and she kissed back, the two of them reveling in their discovery. Sasuke explored Hinata's mouth with his tongue, before moving aside and allowing her to do the same to him. Sasuke drew away for a split second to breathe, as did Hinata. "I-I think it's certain now…" Hinata whispered. The two of them drew back together, kissing in the middle of the street. They broke apart after what could well have been several hours, but was probably and more accurately several minutes. They held hands on the way back, at last reaching Hinata's house. "I'd like to see you tomorrow." Sasuke said. Hinata smiled at him. "There's a carnival opening tomorrow", she said. "We'll meet at the entrance at 10 in the morning then?" Sasuke asked. "That sounds good", Hinata replied with a smile. Sasuke leaned in, kissing Hinata once more, this time a soft, sweet, and short kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow", he said, walking away. Hinata smiled, opened the door to her house, and walked in.

**End to a surprisingly difficult chapter. I lost inspiration halfway through because I wrote this when it was late, but I'm hoping I managed to maintain good quality anyway. Anyway, review please, and tell me what needs to be improved. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Carnival Incident

Author's Note: Alright before getting down to business, I'm sorry to all fans of Zouma Santeku that I won't be able to update his story for another 2 days. Then again, I updated yesterday with a three chapter special, so I'm sure you guys can last. I promise the impatient ones that I'll update his story frequently again later. Next, I'd like to thank Kat for reviewing this story. Sasuke X Hinata FTW.

Chapter 2

Sasuke groaned as he rolled around in bed. "I hate mornings…" he muttered. Sasuke was always grouchy when he woke up in the early morning. It took him an hour or so in the morning to make sure he wouldn't explode with rage if something bugged him. On this day however, Sasuke's grouchiness left him almost instantly when he managed to sift through the memories of the previous day. "There's no way…" Sasuke muttered. "Must've been a dream." Sasuke then looked at the desk next to his bed, which had a picture of Team 7 four years previously. Next to the picture, was a set of two tickets, each one addressed to someone. They were carnivals tickets, one bearing Sasuke's name, and the other bearing Hinata's name. Sasuke's heart nearly stopped as crippling joy flowed through him. Sasuke wanted to rush outside, and walk around happily while whistling. The only reason that he didn't was because then everybody would think he'd turned gay. [Author: And it would be very OOC.]

Sasuke walked down a side road this time so that he wouldn't bump into anyone like Naruto or Sakura. He wasn't interested in seeing them, his mind was focused only on the person he was going to meet. A sudden realization struck Sasuke. Someone that he hadn't greeted yet took this road, and woke up this early. "Please don't let me run into…" Sasuke turned the corner and WHAM, there he was. "Kakashi…", he muttered. Kakashi was probably smiling beneath his mask. "Good morning, Sasuke!" he exclaimed light heartedly. "Go away, Kakashi." Sasuke said. "I've got someone to meet." Kakashi looked suspiciously at Sasuke. "A date?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, not feeling any need to hide the truth. "Well make sure you don't get lost at the fork in the road", Kakashi said. "Can it, Kakashi", Sasuke replied, "There is no fork, you're just constantly late." The two of them parted ways, and Sasuke hurried up his walk, wanting to get there as soon as possible.

"Sasuke!" a voice greeted as Sasuke reached the carnival entrance. He turned around to see Hinata, and he smiled. Sasuke handed Hinata her carnival ticket. "Are you ready to go?" he asked. Hinata nodded with a smile. Sasuke boldly took and held Hinata's hand, and the two entered the carnival. "First thing's first." Sasuke said. He brought Hinata over to a test of strength game, with the hammer and everything. Sasuke picked up the hammer. "Lame", he said. Sasuke dropped the hammer, and performed several hand seals. A shrieking orb of electricity materialized in his right palm. "Chidori!" Sasuke slammed the Chidori into the base, and the electricity blasted the little metal piece all the way up to the bell. "That's cheating!" Hinata exclaimed. Sasuke took down a blue teddy bear. "Do you or do you not want this teddy bear?" Hinata took the teddy bear quickly, and hugged it. "Come on." Sasuke said. He took Hinata's hand once more, and the two of them went around the carnival again.

They stopped by many games, and played and won stuff, but Sasuke was searching for something in particular. "There." He said simply. Sasuke pulled Hinata into one of the tents. "It's time for the Unicycles", Sasuke was saying as he pulled Hinata in, only to come face to face with the wrong tent. What was worse was the content of the tent.

They were embracing, and kissing fiercely. One had pink hair, the other was blonde. Naruto and Sakura were kissing. They broke apart when they realized that someone was watching. "Sasuke! Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "Finally over me, Sakura?" Sakura blushed. "Well not quite but…Wait are you and Hinata here together?" Sasuke's smirk faded. "What about it?" he demanded. "Hinata, you're dating that guy?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. Hinata blushed and nodded, but her eyes were crystal-like, watery. Naruto and Sakura did not seem to notice, though Sasuke felt a tremble in her fingers. "We'll see you around." Sasuke said, pulling Hinata out of the tent. He took her out of the carnival, away from it, and went all the way back to his place. "Would you like to come in, or should we just go somewhere else?" Sasuke asked. "I…I'll come in…" Hinata responded quietly. Sasuke ushered Hinata into the house, and had her sit on his bed. "Wait for me", he said. Sasuke went into the kitchen, and prepared tea for the both of them. He walked back out, and handed Hinata her cup. Hinata took one sip before putting her cup down, and looking at the floor. "I-I'm sorry…" Hinata whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. "I-it's just that…" Sasuke cut her off by wrapping his arms around her, and holding her. "I understand", Sasuke said.

"You aren't fully over him yet, and so that was a painful shock." Hinata nodded, tears still falling freely. "W-was it t-the same for you when you s-saw Sakura?" she blubbered. "No", Sasuke said. "No girl has ever properly caught my attention before, and I've never properly liked someone." He held Hinata closer, and more tightly. "Before you, that is." Hinata looked up, and Sasuke wiped the tears from her eyes, which were slightly red and puffy by that time. "Let me wipe that knucklehead from your memory", Sasuke said, leaning in to kiss Hinata. He kissed her passionately, pouring himself into it. Her lips were soft, and the sensation of them moving against his was amazing. Sasuke gripped Hinata more tightly. She was so very warm, Sasuke just wanted this moment to last forever.

Sasuke pulled away for a moment, before leaning back in to kiss Hinata. He started moving his hands across her warm back as their kissing grew more urgent, faster paced. Hinata drew away this time, and spoke. "I…I want it Sasuke…" she whispered very suddenly. "I want to love you…" Sasuke was taken aback by this, but he did not hesitate to continue.

Sasuke unzipped Hinata's coat, and pulled it off, revealing the netting that she wore over her bra. Sasuke was annoyed that Hinata wore the netting, but luckily he knew how to take it off. He quickly unhooked every latch on it, since the hooking was only on one side. Luckily Hinata only wore netting on her upper half. Sasuke pulled it off, unveiling Hinata's silver bra. "32D…" Sasuke guessed in his mind. He wasn't particularly familiar with sizes, but he was fairly certain that that was a size. Sasuke wasn't in a hurry, so he took his time. He held Hinata close, kissing her fiercely, before pulling away again. He moved down, kissing around her lips, before kissing down to her chin, neck, and shoulders. Hinata squeaked, a faint blush coming to her face. Sasuke came back up, and lightly bit Hinata's ear lobe. Hinata squeaked again, and Sasuke licked her neck. On that same spot, he started sucking on Hinata's neck. Hinata kept her mouth closed for a bit, her eyes closing for a second. Hinata let out a soft moan, and Sasuke pulled away, taking off his jacket, and letting it fall to the ground. Sasuke reached behind, and unhooked Hinata's bra. He pulled it off, revealing her soft, perfect breasts. Her nipples were pink, and medium sized, round, and perfectly placed at the center. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's boobs, and started massaging them methodically, causing Hinata to moan loudly from pleasure. Sasuke kissed Hinata's left boob, and started sucking on it while pinching the other nipple. Hinata moaned loudly. "Oh god…yes…Ooohhh.." The last one came out as a high pitched squeak, and Hinata could no longer keep herself from moaning. Sasuke pulled away from her boob, and started kissing her again, pinching her nipples with his fingers. Sasuke pressed himself up against Hinata, issuing full body contact. He then went back to pinching and massaging her nipples, and started licking and sucking on her stomach. Hinata moaned, and shifted about in place, nearing ecstasy. Sasuke pulled his hands again, still licking Hinata's stomach. He grabbed her pants, and fumbled around with her pants a bit, unzipping and unbuttoning it. Sasuke pulled off Hinata's pants, and started kissing her thighs. Sasuke went back to pinching and massaging Hinata's nipples, and he took one hand away from that, replacing it with his tongue, which he moved across her right boob.

With his right hand, Sasuke started touching Hinata's womanhood through her panties, which were very much soaked. Hinata cried out in ecstasy, the pleasure still building as Sasuke continued. He then proceeded to pull off Hinata's pink panties, and toss them aside. Sasuke opened up Hinata's legs, and started teasing her with his fingers, touching her, but purposely avoiding the most sensitive areas. Hinata was crying out in pleasure, moaning as tears streamed from her face because of the pleasure. Sasuke decided to be merciful, and he put his fingers inside Hinata. He used his middle and index fingers, pushing them in and out over and over, and also scissoring them. Hinata was moving quickly at that point, moaning tremendously. "F…faster…" she whispered. Sasuke obeyed, moving his fingers faster through Hinata. After a while, Hinata came, and sexual fluids spewed out. Sasuke went down there, using his fingers to touch Hinata's breasts while he sucked on her womanhood. Hinata moaned and cried from the pleasure while Sasuke put his tongue inside her, moving it in and out while sucking. Hinata shifted, and managed to tap Sasuke's leg. Sasuke quickly took off the remainder of his clothing as his member solidified completely. "P…please…" Hinata whispered. "Sasuke…I…I want you…I need you inside me…" Sasuke obeyed, kissing Hinata passionately while going inside, penetrating her. Sasuke penetrated Hinata quickly, going in and out as she moaned, blushing a deep red. Sasuke touched Hinata all over her body while he was inside of her. Hinata came again, the wetness acting like a lubricant, making it even easier for Sasuke to penetrate Hinata over and over. Hinata screamed from the accumulated pleasure, and Sasuke pulled in and out faster than ever.

Sasuke winced, indicating that he couldn't hold it much longer. "Y…you can cum Sasuke…" Hinata whispered. "It's a safe day…" Sasuke let it all out, a huge amount of white fluids entering Hinata. He came inside of her, letting it hit, and drip down her G-spot. Hinata suddenly cried out, arcing as she bent back like a bridge. A large amount of fluids released from Hinata as she convulsed from pleasure. Hinata was having an orgasm, and it was making Sasuke feel incredible. "She's squeezing me so tightly…" Sasuke came again, and Hinata cried out, screaming and moaning from the pleasure that Sasuke was giving to her. At last, they were finished. Sasuke and Hinata held each other, completely naked. Hinata smiled as she looked at Sasuke, and Sasuke kissed her softly. "I love you…." Sasuke whispered. "I love you…" Hinata whispered back. The two of them kissed for a long time, before at last falling asleep in each other's arms.

Author's Note: No, this isn't the end by the way. This isn't a two-shot. I'm planning on having a lot more chapters. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bit Slippery

**Chapter 3: A Bit Slippery  
**

Sasuke's eyes flickered open in an instant, and his left hand rushed out. It slammed down on the alarm clock just as the first sound of a ring began, silencing it before it had time to become an irritating buzz, something which would ruin Sasuke's day tremendously. All at once, memories of the night before came flooding back. Sasuke glanced to his left, and saw Hinata, naked, glorious, beautiful Hinata, lying next to him. She was snuggly pressed against him, her cheek pressed against his shoulder. Sasuke turned on his side so as to embrace her, and their arms wrapped around each other's torsos. Sasuke ran his hand in a methodic pattern up and down Hinata's smooth, warm back. She naturally felt good to him.

But, along with the good memories that Sasuke received, had to come some bad. The cause for this had been Naruto kissing Sakura. Truthfully, Sasuke had instantly sensed a chakra similarity between the two. He suspected that it was nothing but Naruto doing something with a clone. He suspected this, because he had learned of Sakura and Rock Lee getting a bit more involved since his return. Sasuke felt an emotion akin to disgust, but much closer to burning rage. Even if it had been both of them Hinata had been brought to tears. She had been upset, distraught. Sasuke wasn't very good at emotions, and while he was confident in his decisions, he wasn't even very good at dating. But, Sasuke was good at one thing. Revenge. He was good at revenge. Sasuke had devoted years of his life to revenge, and so he knew how to properly exact that revenge. He wanted to upset Naruto, he wanted to crush Naruto's feelings for upsetting Hinata.

Already, a plan was working in Sasuke's mind. While he was at it, he should take this opportunity to get closer to Hinata. A romantic day near the lake sounded perfect. Sasuke would have preferred a beach, but Konoha didn't' have any beaches. So, he would have to make do with a picnic at the lake.

Sasuke leaned in close to Hinata, bringing his lips to hers softly.  
"Wake up…" Sasuke whispered after the short kiss was done.  
Hinata's eyes fluttered, and she yawned, opening them. She smiled at Sasuke as she saw him, and the memories of the previous night returned to her as well. Sasuke was about to swing out of bed, when he realized that he was actually feeling something.  
"Damn it…morning wood…" Sasuke thought with irritation.

Instead of voicing his irritation, he smiled at Hinata.  
"Lets go out later." He said. "But first, we should get clean."  
Hinata smiled in agreement. A romantic date was something Sasuke had guessed a girl like her would enjoy, and he had been right.  
"You first." Sasuke said, being the gentleman.  
Hinata swung out of bed, walking into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. But, Sasuke was feeling 'cravings', and Hinata didn't know that the lock was defective.

Sasuke waited for a few minutes, deciding to give Hinata time to really clean herself, and also get settled in the hot water. Then, Sasuke got up, swung out of bed, and opened the door to the bathroom, though he did it quietly. Hinata had her back turned to him. This was perfect. Sasuke creeped his way into the shower, and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, getting a soft, surprised squeak in response.

She was cute when she made sounds like that, and it only turned Sasuke on more. He leaned in close, kissing Hinata's bare shoulder. The water kept on hitting them as he kissed up along her neck, and then to her jaw line, across her chin. At last, he brought his lips to hers, kissing her passionately. Boldly, Sasuke grabbed Hinata's breasts, squeezing them tightly. Hinata let out a moan as Sasuke's member grew fully solid. He wanted to take her then and there, but he decided that Hinata deserved more pleasure than that.

Sasuke quietly massaged her breasts, stimulating her nipples especially. Hinata moaned "Oh god…Yes…ah….ah.."  
The moaning only turned Sasuke on even more, and made it harder to resist plunging in. Sasuke managed to keep himself from doing just that however, and brought his right hand down, touching in between Hinata's legs. However, he avoided touching her in the most sensitive places, so as to make her want more. Hinata, grabbed Sasuke's hand very suddenly, and slid it onto her womanhood, forcing him to pleasure her in the sensitive areas as she moaned. Sasuke gave in, and started massaging her there. At last, he slid his finger in, and began fingering Hinata. Then, he slid the second finger in. All the while, Hinata was moaning as the sexual pleasure approached ecstasy.  
"P…please Sasuke…" Hinata whispered as she moaned. "I need you inside me…"

Sasuke obeyed, penetrating Hinata with his member as he bent her over. Hinata moaned, and Sasuke felt a fiery heat along his member, the pleasure that came from being inside Hinata. She was wet, and squeezing him tightly. Sasuke drew in and out, sliding his member all around Hinata's womanhood. Hinata moaned, and the both of them approached climax, seemingly as one.

At last, Hinata's back arced, and she came at the same time as Sasuke. However, Sasuke's seed slid down Hinata's G spot, pleasuring her even more. Hinata moaned, and suddenly, her back arced. She had an orgasm, then and there. Sasuke pulled out of Hinata, and she turned around. The two of them kissed as the water hit them.

Author's Note: Gah, sorry it took me so long to update. I had a lot of work to do. I fell way short of my goal to post a new chapter every few days. But, at least I managed to get this in. You perverts, you, nobody subscribed to my other stories, just this sex/love one between Sasuke and Hinata. Anyway, I'm having the picnic thing next chapter. Send me suggestions for how Sasuke will exact revenge on Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Marvelous Picnic, Beautiful Butterflies, …and burnt sausages?**

Author's Note: Thanks to Girl101 for a suggestion. And thanks to people for subscribing. Anyway, some of you made note of my story being fast paced. Firstly, this is because I'm terrible at Romance. My work is usually Dark Fantasy or Realistic Fiction when I write a story. And, truthfully, fanfiction isn't something I often do. Secondly, though I only decided this recently, the lack of structure in their relationship will become a problem later in this story. It isn't something that's going to go away and magically be filled as a gap, so you can expect issue to rise up later. Also, a point was made about Hinata seeming "easy." Dear readers please don't think of Hinata as a floozy! She admired and crushed on Naruto for several years, at least 3-4 in the shown story, and who knows how many more before then. She was drowned in emotions at the time, and needed some kind of help in feeling better, though I say she should've just eaten chocolate or something, though that may have spoiled her wonderful physique! And for the sex she gave him right after, well it's more like he took it. But, regardless, Hinata was willing to accept by this point most likely because of being grateful for the previous night, Sasuke drowning her negative emotions…with pleasure. But, as I said, this relationship having no foundation is going to be negative later. Anyway, on with the story!

Sasuke's suggestion of the picnic at the lake was something that Hinata took to with great joy. She greatly wanted to have a day like this, but Sasuke suspected that she just wanted her mind off of Naruto. The way her gaze occasionally shifted into space, and the way she stumbled more than usual in her speech tipped off Sasuke about her thoughts. And, another problem was rising. It had only been a few days since they'd started dating. Truthfully, Sasuke was almost certain that their relationship was nothing but that of friends, and anything else was built purely on lust, or on thankfulness from Hinata's end. Sasuke really liked her, but he didn't think that Hinata quite liked him in that same way yet. To compensate, Sasuke was going to do his best. He was going to make her fall in love with him.

Holding hands, the two of them walked to the lake, where they sat down on a grassy, knotty hill. Sasuke helped Hinata lay out the picnic blanket, red and white tiles. Sasuke set the basket down in the center, and opened it. Inside, lay several things that Hinata herself had cooked. But, also inside, lay some things that Sasuke himself had cooked, directly out of Uchiha Recipe Books. He was pretty sure that Uchiha wasn't very good at cooking, and it wasn't famous for it either, but Sasuke was certain that his mother's old cook books had been helpful in compensating. Sasuke was fairly certain that his mother's cooking was top notch, and he vaguely remembered that she had been one of the most respected chefs in Konoha. Itachi had often bragged about it.

Sasuke looked at Hinata, noticing that she wasn't eating. She was staring out into space again. Sasuke's rage was starting to build as a result of what had happened with Naruto. Luckily, Sasuke had already planned his cold, calculating revenge. He had already set up a trap to lure Naruto here with a fake, though identical handwriting, love note from Sakura, telling him to meet her here. If Naruto was stupid, which he was, he should arrive here right about-  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as he poofed into the area, looking around expectantly, and with a casual wave.

Now. Right now. Naruto's voice was annoying, and it took all of Sasuke's willpower to keep from getting up, marching over to Naruto, and hitting him square in the face for constantly yelling Sakura's name in such a stupid way. Sasuke quickly turned around, turning Hinata around as well. She was too spaced out to even notice that Naruto was here. Sasuke whistled, causing both Naruto and Hinata to snap out of their delusions and look in his general direction. With one eye, he gazed at Hinata using his Sharingan. With the other, at Naruto. Hinata's will was weak. Naruto was just an idiot. He put them both under different Genjutsus. Hinata, he put under a Genjutsu of the same scene unfolding here, but he erased Naruto from the picture. Naruto, he put under a Genjutsu that turned Sasuke into Rock Lee, and Hinata into Sakura.

Sasuke smiled at Hinata, taking a cherry. He coiled it around her soft, perfect lips slowly, until she opened her mouth to eat the cherry. Sasuke leaned in and kissed her, getting some of that cherry taste, along with the sweet taste of her lips. At the same time, he saw Naruto stop dead in his tracks. "Sakura-Chan…?" he asked aloud. "W..why are you here with Bushy Brow? Why are you kissing? This..this is some kind of joke right? Your note…"

Naruto was crushed, visibly so. Sasuke was satisfied with this mostly, but not perfectly. Naruto dropped to his knees, obviously in deep, gut wrenching pain. Sasuke pulled out a sausage, influencing his illusion over Hinata so that she didn't see this, though she probably wouldn't notice since he was kissing her. He aimed at Naruto, and hurled the sausage. It was burnt, and covered in filthy toppings. It hit Naruto square in the face, causing him to stare cross eyed at it for a moment, before crying out in disgust as he hurled it off. Naruto started spazzing out in place. Sasuke pulled away from Hinata, and started laughing, cracking up while Naruto ran around in circles like a dog chasing it's tail. But, Hinata couldn't see Naruto, so she had no idea what Sasuke was laughing at. "Your tongue tickles the roof of my mouth." Sasuke lied. Hinata smiled. He could see it in her eyes. She was still hesitant, despite sex and everything. She didn't like him the way that he liked her. Sasuke still wanted to change that, and he wanted to change definitely.

His mind was made up. He would make Hinata fall in love with him, and he would also spend the rest of his life with her. This was the girl. He was a bit young to make such decisions on his own, but he was an Uchiha with the fate of his clan resting on his shoulders. Not only was Hinata a logically good choice, but she was the first girl that Sasuke had ever actually liked. Plus, she had taken his virginity, as he had taken hers. After the picnic was over, the two of them, holding hands, packed up and left, leaving Naruto in tears.

List of chapters to come: 

Chapter 5: Discovery

Chapter 6: I don't love you

Chapter 7: Swaying Heart

Chapter 8: Perhaps…

Chapter 9: If only in were that simple

Chapter 10: Thank you

Chapter 11: An Elder's Doubts, Meeting the Folks

SPECIAL: Chapters 12-14: The Ultimate Test: Sharingan Vs Byakugan!


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**Chapter 5: Discovery**

**Author's Note: Thanks again to Gir101, who clarified that it is Gir101 not Girl101. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion. You'll be seeing it shortly. Yeah, it's pretty cruel, but I love cruelty, and I hate Naruto as a character. He's the only main character that doesn't mature. Anyway, thanks to ppeach2 for constant reviews. Also, next time someone reviews, please give me a suggestion on an anime to write a fanfic on. I'm tired of writing only Naruto and Bleach. I watch or have watched Hell Girl, Naruto, Bleach, Death Note, Fairy Tail, One Piece [Stopped watching/reading. Got bored], School Days, Shakugan No Shana [Got bored after 1 episode], Blood +, Ikkitousen, and other stuff that I can't think of right now. Give suggestions! Also, I plan to start D-Gray Man in a week or so. On with the story.**

Naruto:

Naruto was lying on his bed, his eyes half lowered. The blue eyes that he had were filled with emptiness, depression. Sakura had given him a note, but then kissed Lee in front of him. It wasn't something he'd wanted to see, or even imagine. It wasn't even something he'd believed her cruel enough to do. _I should have picked Hinata. She'd never hurt me like that. But, she's Sasuke's now._ Naruto was utterly depressed by this. But, he decided that it was no good to mope for the moment. Maybe ramen would cheer him up. He got up, got dressed in his orange and black jumpsuit, put on his headband, and left. He didn't want to dress in a t-shirt and pants as he would on a casual day, because he was also going to train later.

He walked out of the house, looking around. He couldn't quite shake the empty look that he had, but he tried to look his usual, cheery self. Otherwise the old man would interrogate him while he was slurping ramen. Or worse, Kakashi would take him out to eat vegetables if he ran into him. As Naruto progressed through the village, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto glanced back, seeing that it was Sakura. Something inside of Naruto quickly materialized a heated rage that he could not contain. He whirled around.  
"YOU!" Naruto roared. "YOU STILL HAVE THE NERVE TO COME UP TO ME, SAKURA-CHAN?"  
Sakura looked taken aback.  
"W…what?" she staggered.  
"Don't what me!" Naruto exclaimed. "You know what I'm talking about…"  
"N…no..I don't Naruto…"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GET LOST! GO! I HATE YOU!"

Sakura looked incredibly hurt. Naruto felt satisfaction, but many pangs of guilt. She had seemed sincere. But, she was a trickster. He wasn't about to go after her as, tears in her eyes, she turned, running away. Her short pink hair flowed in the wind, making Naruto realize that she was beautiful, and he regretted causing the hurt that contorted her visage.

Sakura:

Sakura didn't know why Naruto had yelled at her. What had she done? It was ludicrous that she should do something to upset Naruto like that. Naruto had never been enraged at her, he'd never once said anything negative to her. Naruto always tried to appear his best in front of Sakura. But now, he was different. Sakura didn't exactly know why, but it made her feel something akin to emptiness. Perhaps she could visit Sasuke.

Sakura walked into the Uchiha District, which, after all these years, was still up. Sasuke still lived in it, and he kept it in perfect order. Sakura was rather surprised that he did this. She walked in, wandering around the Uchiha streets. It had once housed the clan, and so it was enormous. But, at last, Sakura found what she perceived to be Sasuke's house. The lights were on, so there was no doubt in her mind that Sasuke was there. But, as she approached, she spotted a window. And through the window, she spotted Sasuke. It wasn't just Sasuke, but Hinata as well. The two of them were kissing, and kissing fiercely. A knot welled up in Sakura's throat. Before, she had been comforted because Sasuke not only ignored her advances, but the advances of every other girl that tried to flirt with him. But now, he had found interest in someone else. A girl that was so timid as to have never flirted with Sasuke, and whom Sakura had previously believed to like Naruto. As pain welled up inside Sakura, she took off, running away from what she saw.

Sasuke:

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata, looking up at her.  
"You're beautiful." He informed her as he looked into her pale lavender eyes, admiring her looks.  
She was flawless in every way. But, though they had been kissing, he had been the one giving the passion. Sasuke did not feel much passion from Hinata. And, she looked spaced out at this very moment.

Hinata tried to smile, but Sasuke could tell that it was false. Something was wrong here.  
"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked. He felt a vague, and very grim feeling in his gut. It wasn't something that he was enjoying feeling. But, at last, Hinata looked into Sasuke's eyes very seriously.  
"Sasuke-Kun.." she said. "We haven't known each other long…and..I think my emotions got the best of me these last few days.."  
"What are you saying?" Sasuke asked, confused, but also with a vague feeling of pain welling up in him.  
Hinata inhaled before speaking. "I don't think I love you…" she whispered.

Author's Note: Sorry this was so short. School work and other things are starting to pile up on me. But, it's fine. I can still write some chapters. As you can see, we've reached a problem. Next chapter should be nice. I'm sensing lots and lots of pain. Any suggestions for how Sasuke can try to woe Hinata?


	6. Chapter 6: I don't love you

**Chapter 6: I don't love you**

**Author's Note: If anyone has noticed, I don't like Naruto. I like the manga/anime, really I do, but I don't like the character. Why? Because he's an idiot. He hasn't matured at all, he keeps trying to talk his way out of everything. He just doesn't understand the way things work. Though personally, I'm kind of glad he's like that since Sasuke is one of my favorite characters, even though some of you chuckleheaded idiots out there label him as "an emo fag", and probably don't even know what an emo person is anyway. Anyway, thanks again to Ppeach2 for the review. Again, I'd like you guys to send me some suggestions for how Sasuke can try to woe Hinata. I'm thinking of writing Chapter 7 like, right after I post this, but I need suggestions anyway. I also need suggestions for the question I asked earlier. So yeah, that's about it. Read on! **

"What?" Sasuke asked in a daze.  
He thought he must have been deaf. The words hit him, but he didn't quite get it. Something inside of him was rejecting everything that came from the words, each and every syllable of it. But, at last, it made it into his heart like a silent dagger, slicing in and causing Sasuke more pain than he had felt in years.  
"I don't love you." Hinata repeated.  
She was clearly attempting to stay calm, and she was trying to sound emotionless. But, she wasn't doing a very good job; tears were starting to well in her eyes. Sasuke was not one of those pitiful losers that would simply cry and beg for her to stay with him. No, he was strong, he could take this. He'd felt terrible pain before, this was nothing. After a few moments, Sasuke decided that trail of thought was stupid. He was feeling pain, definitely. It hurt, and he wouldn't heal for a long time if he left it as it was. But, Hinata didn't want to hurt him, and she was nearly reduced to tears with the knowledge that she really was hurting him. This gave Sasuke hope that eased the pain. She cared about him. Perhaps he was misinterpreting her usual kindness, but he felt that this wasn't the case. If she cared about him, he had hope.

Sasuke could still woe her, and he knew it.  
"If that's the way that you feel", he said, carefully weighing his words, "Then I guess that's that."

Hinata looked taken aback. She had obviously expected more of a reaction from someone like Sasuke.  
"You aren't mad?" she hesitantly asked.  
"There's nothing I can do to change your feelings right now, even if I were to show you how hurt I am." Sasuke replied calmly.  
"I..I see.." Hinata stuttered.  
"Please leave." Sasuke instructed.  
Hinata, obviously choking back tears, nodded. She got up, got her things, and left, just like that. While Sasuke wasn't exactly in massive pain since he had hope, he was still in a great deal of pain. He waited for an hour, sitting motionless on his bed, before he at last gave into his emotions, and let out a terrible scream.

It was several hours before Sasuke felt that he had enough energy to go outside. He left the Uchiha District, which of course only housed him. He walked around the village, no real destination in mind. He just wanted to walk, and that was all there was to it. Coincidentally, he passed by Hinata's house, just in time to hear crying and sobbing.  
"I'M SORRY!" Hinata's voice exclaimed. "I WON'T BE LATE AGAIN!"  
"PERHAPS I REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE GIVEN YOU A SECOND CHANCE!" another voice shouted, male, middle aged, presumably Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga.  
"I…I…" Hinata was stuttering.  
"AT LEAST HANABI WAS THE CORRECT STRENGTH BY THE TIME SHE GRADUATED! YOU DIDN'T START GETTING STRONG UNTIL YOU BECAME A CHUUNIN! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THAT LAST MINUTE EFFORT, YOU'D HAVE NEVER GOTTEN A SECOND CHANCE!" 

Sasuke heard it, he heard Hinata's choked voice as she tried to protest against the fury storm that was Hiashi's rage, his wrath. Sasuke wasn't beneath feeling a bit of contempt, though the amount he felt was small. What he really felt, was opportunity. This wasn't THE chance, but it was a chance to give Hinata some things to think about, on top of thinking about her father's yelling, and all of that.

Sasuke decided it was time to pay Ino a visit. With his hands in his pockets, he strolled through the streets of Konoha, looking this way and that at the people that occasionally stopped what they were doing to look at him. When Sasuke reached the Yamanaka Flower Shop, he was instantly greeted by Ino.

"Hey there, Sasuke!" she exclaimed, dancing out of the shop. Her eyes had matured, as had her body. She had a nice figure, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she was better looking than Sakura. The way she looked at him had matured. Whereas before it had been something along the lines of _Ohmigod it's Sasuke, _now it was _Hey there gorgeous, why don't you try checking me out too, hottie? _Still, Sasuke wasn't interested. He was only interested in the flowers that he was going to buy. "I'd like some roses, one red and one white." Sasuke said. "Coming right up!" Ino exclaimed. She walked out with the two flowers, and Sasuke handed Ino some money, but she refused it.  
"On the house." Ino said. "By the way, did you know these two flowers together mean unity?"  
"Yeah, that's why I picked them." Sasuke replied.  
"You know about flowers!" Ino exclaimed.  
"Thanks to you." Sasuke replied, giving Ino a casual smile. He'd matured into one of those guys that was decently pleasant, both to randomly talk to, and to have as a friend, so Sasuke was into smiling more.

After thanking Ino again, and also getting a card for the roses, Sasuke left. He tied the roses together, and attached the card as well. Then, he wrote on the card. As he reached Hinata's house, Sasuke jumped up, and placed the roses at her window sill. He left, and after 30 more minutes of walking, bumped into someone. He was about to tell the person off for not looking at where they were going, but when he saw who it was, he couldn't help but decide he needed help from this man. "Kakashi." Sasuke said.

Hinata:

Hinata heard a tap on her window. She was feeling terrible, and didn't want to get up just yet. But, she figured that she'd have to eventually. She was naked on her bed, so she actually had to get dressed first. After doing so, Hinata opened her window, only to see two roses. One red, one white. Hinata wasn't a big fan of girl stereotypes, but she did fit into one of them. She knew quite a bit about flowers, enough to know that these roses together symbolized unity. She also found a card with the flowers. When she picked it up, and read it, she gasped and dropped the card. Tears filled Hinata's eyes as the card fluttered to the floor, touching down on it, and laying there open.  
"I made such a terrible mistake…" she whispered as the tears streamed. She walked over to her bed, and laid down on it, the tears coming out profusely.  
On the card, written in a fine cursive, black ink, was only one phrase.  
_I'll be there for you._

Sasuke:

Sasuke had grown quite a ways taller in the last few years, and was now on equal terms with Kakashi in height. He felt a minor satisfaction with this, plus he was probably stronger too. Either way though, Kakashi was more experienced. Sasuke needed advice. After finishing his explanation of the situation, he sat with Kakashi at a BBQ that they were eating at together. Kakashi hadn't eaten a single bite yet, and neither had Sasuke. In fact, they hadn't even ordered yet. Sasuke had told the waitress to come back in a few minutes.  
"This isn't too bad of a situation." Kakashi decided at last. "You can still handle this, I assume."  
Sasuke nodded.  
"I need advice on what to do next." He admitted. "I love her, Kakashi."  
"You've grown up quite a bit, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "We're equals, you and I. You don't even call me Sensei anymore. But, you're just an ordinary Jounin. When you start teaching, this is when you will have surpassed me."  
Sasuke did not reply.  
"So for your situation.." Kakashi said, "I think the best thing for you to do is just keep doing what you're doing with these minor things. When a major thing happens, take advantage of it. That's all I can really tell you."  
Sasuke stood up. "Thank you, Kakashi." He said. He hadn't gotten very satisfactory advice, but if Kakashi told him to do it, Sasuke was willing to listen this one time. Kakashi had been right several years ago, when he had first told Sasuke to give up his revenge, and that it could lead to nothing but more hurt. Sasuke realized that he had yet to apologize.  
"I'm sorry, Kakashi." Sasuke said.  
Kakashi smiled.  
"Don't worry about it." He said. "But between you and me, I'd appreciate it if you could help bring our team a bit closer together. Naruto and Sakura seem to be bickering…"


	7. Chapter 7: Swaying Heart

**Chapter 7: Swaying Heart**

It had been several weeks since Sasuke and Hinata split up. Neither of them was quite willing to date another person, and so both continued to reject and turn down people of the opposing sex. But, Sasuke was busy at work. He appeared at the most convenient times. When Hinata dropped something one time, he casually showed up to pick it up for her. Then, he walked away before she could say anything to him. The card not too long ago had done a good job, and one night, Hinata had come to Sasuke. There was nobody else that she could go to, nobody else that she could talk to about it. Sasuke would listen to her, hear her out, and then he would talk to her. This was one such occasion.

"It's just…so pressurizing.." Hinata whispered. "I can't improve quickly if he won't let me…"  
Sasuke put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.  
"Don't be troubled." He said. "Your father only wants you to be strong. One day, you're going to lead the Hyuuga clan. It's a very prestigious clan, it's only natural for him to want you to be tough. That's his own sign of love for you."  
Hinata sniffed.  
"He keeps threatening to replace me with Hanabi…" she whispered.  
"He can't replace you." Sasuke replied. "You've become strong beyond your years, training under Neji. He's made you powerful. Hanabi isn't even close to your level. Hiashi is just getting mad so that you'll work even harder. He doesn't want you to run into problems as the Hyuuga leader."

Hinata nodded, and Sasuke hugged her.  
"It will be alright." He informed her. "Don't let it get to you."  
Sasuke stood up.  
"I have to go." He said.  
As he turned to walk away, Hinata called to him.  
"Sasuke…"  
Sasuke stopped for a brief instant.  
"I'm sorry…" she whispered. "I…"  
"Enough." Sasuke said, silencing Hinata. "Your feelings aren't there, and that's why you did it. But, don't worry. I will sway your heart. I will make you mine."  
With that, Sasuke looked back at Hinata, grinning at her. He never grinned, but he knew that she found confidence, and the will to never give up, attractive. It was one of the things that had originally made her like Naruto, before Sasuke had turned her away from that course.

He walked out of Hinata's room, and showed himself out of the Hyuuga Mansion. As he was leaving, Neji stopped him.  
"I'm watching you, Uchiha." He said. "Don't defile Hinata-Sama."  
Sasuke turned his eyes on Neji, their gaze instantly growing cold. Sasuke didn't even speak. He just glared at Neji for a few seconds, before continuing, walking away. It was all that could really be done. It wasn't until several hours later, when Sasuke was walking back since he realized that he had forgotten something, that he saw Hinata standing outside of her house, and someone else with her. It wasn't until that moment, that he realized he had more of a chance than he knew. Sasuke was going to win Hinata's heart. The next, would be a big step. He watched.

"What the hell do you mean, NO?" the boy demanded. "YOU WENT OUT WITH A DESERTER LIKE UCHIHA SASUKE, BUT YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE A NORMAL GUY LIKE ME A CHANCE? ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE BITCHES THAT'S ONLY INTO POWER? IS THAT IT? IS THAT WHY?"  
"N..no.." Hinata stammered. "I..it's not like that! It's just.."  
"JUST WHAT? WHY DON'T I EVEN GET A CHANCE?" the boy shouted.  
He had a muscular build for a civilian. He had a red sweater on, and gray pants. His hair was a rough dirty blonde, and his eyes were a creamy gray. His face wasn't the most attractive, but it wasn't the ugliest either. He was just one of those middle people.  
"I..I'm sorry.." Hinata muttered.  
"SORRY? YOU'RE SORRY? DID YOU EVEN TAKE MY FEELINGS INTO CONSIDERATION? DO YOU EVEN TAKE INTO ACCOUNT WHO YOU HURT? OR ARE YOU JUST TOO GOOD FOR EVERYONE BECAUSE YOU'RE PRACTICALLY A PRINCESS?"  
"I don't mean to! I'm not like that!"  
"I've had enough of you."

The boy drew back his fist, and hurled it forward. Sasuke instantly moved as a blur. In the blink of an eye, he was directly in front of Hinata just as the fist connected. Sasuke's face took the punch. It was a strong punch, but he didn't go down. Blood was taken from his lip.  
"My lip is busted." Sasuke noted. He looked coldly at the boy. "You were going to hit a girl this hard?"  
"Beat it." The boy said, though his eyes did show some fear.  
"The reason Hinata turned you down is because you're this kind of scum." Sasuke said. His sharingan materialized in his eyes as he glared down at the shorter boy. "Now get lost…"  
The boy instantly ran away, frightened by Sasuke, and the power that Sasuke obviously was not afraid to use, should he continue to fight.

"If you're all right now", Sasuke said, turning around, "I'll be going."  
Hinata stopped Sasuke by running up to him.  
"Wait!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Sasuke, hugging him from behind.  
"Thank you…" Hinata whispered.  
Sasuke did not reply.  
"I…well..maybe…I want to be with you again, Sasuke." She said. "I want another chance with you."  
"That can be arranged", Sasuke said.

Author's Note: Obviously, I was really low on muse for this chapter. Hence why it's short. Now, why was I low on muse? Because I was stupid enough to try writing two chapters consecutively. But hey, a chapter is better than no chapter. Also, nobody really sent me suggestions for getting Hinata to be wooed, so I had nothing to go on but my imagination. Sorry, I'm not that much into cheesy romance. So yeah, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are getting spicy soon.

Update: Whoops. I got a review, but I got it too late. It got sent in right after this post. Thanks to Ppeach2 for the review, sorry I couldn't use it. Or can I? Yeah, I still have an idea for how to use it, just not with the festival thing. They already went to something like that.


End file.
